<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recruitment [Podfic] by blackglass, twtd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310687">Recruitment [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass'>blackglass</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd'>twtd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Recruitment" by Merfilly.</p><p>"Natasha finds her and puts an offer on the table"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pioneer Podfic, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Recruitment [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts">Merfilly</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146492">Recruitment</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly">Merfilly</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Length: 1:52<br/>
Download (right-click and save) as a <a href="https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/recruitment.mp3">LQ mp3</a> (for storage considerations) or as a <a href="https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/recruitment%20(hq).mp3">HQ mp3</a>. (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) </p><p>Streaming:</p><p>
<audio></audio></p><p>A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.</p><p>Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Created for the "First!" challenge for Voiceteam 2020! Thanks to Merfilly for having blanket permission!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>